


Beneficial

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [16]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, teencast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Oh, come on Lom.” Nano leant further forwards, stinking green sludge dripping between her tanned fingers as she tried to smear it over her cheek. “It’s good for you.”

“It stinks.” Lom pouted and easily dodged her girlfriend’s shorter arm, wincing as the dark product dripped onto the carpet and just hoped it’d wipe out easily.

“It’s the seaweed. It’s good for your skin.” Nano trailed her nail down the list of things the product was meant to do, reading each one of as quickly as her dyslexia would let her. “Look. It says it’s beneficial for your hair too.”

“Hell no.” Lom shuddered at the though of rubbing the pungent gunge into her hair. “It could dye my hair green, and I’m not risking that. The last time we tried to home dye, it did not go well.”

They’d tried to dye her hair blue, and it’d resulted in a streaky mess that had cost almost £100 to fix and make look semi normal again, and then months to grow out the most damaged parts of her hair.

She rolled away instead, reaching for a strawberry scented peel off mask instead, lying on her back as she absently read the list of ingredients.

At the other girl’s moment of distraction, Nano pounced, landing squarely on Lom’s chest and leaning down to kiss her teasingly. With a grin Lom pushed herself up onto her elbows, tipping her head to kiss her properly and squirming away when she felt something cold and mushy on her face.

“Nano.”

She rolled over, squashing the smaller girl and trying not to laugh when she wiped more of the gloop over her cheek.

“You know I’m going to get you back for this later.”

Nano grinned wickedly, throwing Lom a wet flannel to wipe the mask off with. “Oh, I’m depending on it.”


End file.
